Item Shopkeeper (SSBBR)
Item Shopkeeper is a fighter in SSBBR and a newcomer to the Wario universe. Other Attacks Standard * Neutral: brings out a saxophone and like Mr. Game & Watch, repeatedly blows into it, finishing with a closer blow. * Side: swings a rainbow cannonball at an opponent. * Up: ground-uppercuts like Wario would in Wario Land 4. * Down: swings around the Golden Diva's bouqet. * Backward: swings the bouqet behind her. Midair Standard * Neutral: turns into Black Cat and scratches. This can cause a meteor smash. * Side: like MGAW, drops a rainbow-colored bomb. * Up: grabs a rainbow apple by it's leaves and throws it upward. * Down: same as Up, but thrown downwards instead. * Behind: swings Visorman's cape behind her. Smash * Side: summons Visorman to fire a laser beam. * Up: turns into Giant Fist and jumps. * Down: smashes the saxophone on the ground. Grab * Grab: extends her arm to grab the opponent. (Can also be used for recovery and a midair attack!) * Pummel: bonks her head on the opponent. * Forward Throw: tosses the opponent into the air, turns into Big Fist, and punches them back into the air. * Backward Throw: turns into the rainbow cannon, sucks in the opponent, turns around, and blasts them. * Up Throw: sucks the opponent into the saxophone, blows into it, and the opponent is blown into the air. * Down Throw: turns into Black Dragon and stomps the opponent into the ground. Dash Charges into the opponent. Animations Taunts * Side: hands out the bouquet. * Up: smiles. * Down: skips around. Movement * Walking: moves like MGAW * Running: Dashes with her feet circling around leaving a black trail, like in Wario Land 4. * Jump: like Inkling. * Double Jump: summersaults. Results Screen * Victory 1: comes out of nowhere as Black Cat and smiles at the screen before napping. * Victory 2: poses a few times before showing the bouquet. * Victory 3: is seen reading a comic book about Visorman. * Lose/No Contest: sits criss-cross-applesauce crying in defeat. Damaged/Launched (all of them are sort of similar to MGAW, so I won't list them) KOed * Star KO: flutters in panic. (doesn't say anything when star koed.) * Screen Ko: like her stance in the item shop. Grabbed * Grabbed: like MGAW. * Pummeled: waves around aimlessly. Misc. Victory Music A Flourished Remix of the Ruins theme, but unlike Wario, the rock guitar is less distorted and is in more of the tune, and a small portion of the Game & Watch jingle from Melee is mixed into it. Color Palette Unlock * Required Battle Amount: 1,200 * Stage: Terrormisu * Music: VS. Golden Diva * Milestone: XX/XX/XXXX X:XX XM "Item Shopkeeper, The Diva in the Shadows, has joined the battle!" * Challenge Prize awarded on unlock: Stage: Terrormisu Category:Fighters Category:Wario (series) Category:Wario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Broken Reality Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters Category:Females